Supergirl Annual Vol 7 1
Each cell is right now using its solar charge like a fission reactor, and they'll probably explode. Fortunately Shay has a plan. Ben Rubel makes it to Cat Grant's apartment to warn her their office is in lockdown. Cat explains their network was hijacked. She is also furious. She believed in Supergirl and the Girl of Steel harbored an alien murderer. Ben tries to argue that Supergirl still saved them and family makes you do crazy things, but Cat will have nothing of it. Nevertheless, she intends to go to her building to get control of her app back. Back on The Blade, Emerald Empress tells Cameron Chase she was born in Orando and abandoned like a child. She was a slave until she came upon the Emerald Eye. She took over the throne and decided to hunt down her family. Her only relative left was her father, though, and she found she couldn't hate him despite everything. However the Emerald Eye showed a vision where a battle between her and other super-being will kill her father. For some reason the Eye deceived her into believing her enemy was Saturn Girl, so she travelled to the past to find and kill the time-lost Legionnaire. Nonetheless, she found out the vision was false and her adversary was Supergirl. So she created her Fatal Five to destroy her in the 21st century. Sarya admits she lied to her team about their futures, but she doesn't care. Outside, Indigo at last takes Grundy down and advertises herself as the true savior of the city. On The Scabbard, Shay Veritas performs a dangerous kind of laser surgery on Supergirl. The laser beam injects boron atoms into her ailing cells to slow their fission reactions. It's extremely painful but Supergirl does her best to endure it. Outside The Scabbard, Magog and Selena have breached the perimeter. Still Veritas has got a plan in case they were attacked. Lar-On is now recovered and engages the villainous duo. Back on The Blade, Emerald Empress has dragged Director Chase down to the chamber where Zor-El is resting. Sarya complains that no hero saved her when she was suffering, and Supergirl only noticed her when she was pillaging the galaxy in service to her Eye. Since Supergirl's legacy began with Zor-El, she intends him to be instrumental to end it. On The Scabbard, the surgery has been a success. Supergirl's powers are still overloaded but they no longer are killing her. However they're still under attack. The Blade is cut off by a green disruption field surrounding the building. Supergirl heads out. In the meantime, Cat and Ben have made it to the Ordman Building and break into the place. Supergirl sneaks in The Blade through the sewers and finds her adoptive parents, who have also slipped in the building. As Eliza and Jeremiah set out to free the agents imprisoned by the Empress, Supergirl makes her way to her enemy. Emerald Empress declares her father will die because of a battle between them. Supergirl argues it doesn't need to happen, but Empress will not listen. Instead she gloats over how easy was turning everybody against her. And now she intends to kill her, but before she'll force Kara to see her father die. The Emerald Eye shoots an energy blast at Zor-El. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * ** ** Villains: * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Saturn Girl * * * Locations: * ** *** *** The Blade *** The Ordman Building *** Downtown *** Catherine Grant's apartment ** *** * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue continues from Supergirl Vol 7 12. | Trivia = * Cyborg Superman attacked National City in Reign of the Cyborg Supermen * Supergirl was shot with a weapon that overloaded her powers in Supergirl Vol 7 12 * Supergirl -and Batgirl- got Ben out of the Phantom Zone in Escape from the Phantom Zone | Recommended = | Links = }}